After Hyperspace
by Kitty Invictus
Summary: Starts right after Hyperspace2 It's pretty well what I want to happen. TC, MP parrings. Chapter 3 is up.
1. privacy please

After Hyperspace A/N: This one starts right after Hyperspace II.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
"Everyone get down!"...  
  
Just when they thought everything was lost the tulip and her crew blasted out of hyperspace.  
  
"Car. Where are we?" Percy asked the AI program.  
  
"I do believe we are two days travel from Mars IO."  
  
"Do we have enough fuel to get there." Marcus asked.  
  
"Yes we do." Carvagio responded.  
  
Rudalpho straightened his shirt. "Than I guess I can have that drink now." He stated blankly and left the room.  
  
"Wait for me." Percy said hurrying after him.  
  
Marcus who was still staring out the window suddenly realized that he was standing between two people who were staring at each other intently. "Ok." He said uncomfortably. "Doctor. I'll show you to your quarters." He and the Doctor left the room leaving Travis and Callie, still staring at each other.  
  
"Travis." Callie said. "You're staring again." She looked away from his probing eyes. "It's making me uncomfortable."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said looking away. "I didn't mean... I...You were... We need to talk." He looked back at her. He was so glad to have her back even if it meant he might never find his father. Callie was worth it.  
  
"We are talking." She said sarcastically. "What's up with you. Lately you've been... weird."  
  
"We need to talk somewhere more private." He said leaving the room and heading for his quarters. Callie gave him a questioning look and followed.  
  
"Car. Privacy mode please." Travis said as the door to his quarters closed behind him and Callie.  
  
"Ok Travis. What is this all about." She looked pissed. "What's up."  
  
"Your never gonna believe this," He said. "But you died."  
  
"What?" She said reaching over to feel his forehead. "Do you feel alright?" She was confused how could she have died. She was standing there and she didn't remember her death. "Because I think I might remember something important like that."  
  
"You don't remember because I went back and changed it." He said. Callie was right he did sound crazy. "When you and I went to get the Doctor. You got shot."  
  
"No I didn't." She said stubbornly.  
  
"I know you didn't this time but You did before. Then later on there must have been some kind of programming in the shot or something because your heart disintegrated." He choked on his words and swallowed hard. "I watched you die Callie." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Marcus and I got back the doctor and she helped us get to hyperspace."  
  
"We went back to find Danté. I know. "Callie interrupted.  
  
"No. Not in my reality." Travis said. "By activating the second gene I was able to go back in time and stop you from getting shot."  
  
"How did you activate the second gene?" She asked.  
  
"I had to learn to control my emotions." He said. "The Doctor helped me by showing me memories and she let me talk to you even though you were dead."  
  
"Really? What did I say?" Callie sat down on Travis's bed. She was dumbstruck she knew somehow that he was telling the truth, but it still sounded as if he had fallen and hit his head to hard.  
  
"You asked me to fight for you, but first you..." He looked at her. He couldn't believe that he was telling her this. "A little while ago you told me something about yourself and you wanted to know more about me. Well there is something I would like to tell you and it will either be obvious or I'm making a complete fool of my self." He sat down next to her. "You asked me if I loved you and I said yes."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Callie started. "I don-"Travis put a finger over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh." He said. "You don't have to say anything." TBC... 


	2. It's beautiful

A/N: Thank you for your reviews.

Sarah Harvey and JJ This chapter is for you guys

_"Shhh." He said. "You don't have to say anything."_   
  
Travis put his hand on Callie's cheek. "There's something I want to show you" He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"What are you talking about Travis?" Callie shot at him in her usual sarcastic way.  
  
"You'll see." He transported them to the beautiful place that the doctor had showed him when they were in hyperspace. Callie stood silently in shock beside him.  
  
After a while she turned to look at him. "This is beautiful." She turned back to the beautiful scene in front of them and put her head on his shoulder. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think it's a few million miles away from the tulip." He smiled and looked down at her.  
  
"Really?" She couldn't believe what she was looking at.  
  
"Hmm." Travis mumbled in agreement.

"Percy can you pass me the scanner?" Marcus said peaking out from behind thousands of hanging wires.  
  
"Sure." She said walking over and passing him the scanner and watching him make the repairs. There wasn't really anything wrong with the tulip but it had taken a lot of stress in hyperspace.  
  
"Ok." Marcus said putting the panel back on the wall and putting the screws back in. "Weapons checks out fine.  
  
"You should take a break Marcus you've been working all day." Percy said. "I'll check out COM's and make sure every thing is ok." She leaned on the wall and looked at him."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You've been working as hard as I have, what do you say we take a break together then you can check COM's." Marcus really didn't understand Percy. She was always weird.  
  
"Fine but it'll have to be a short break." She followed him out of engineering.  
  
A/N: I know it's kind of short but the next one will be longer. i hope. 


	3. Shakes

A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I'll try to make this chapter longer but I'm not making any promises. And I'm making it up as I go along so here you go.

"Fine but it'll have to be a short break." She followed him out of engineering. 

When their break was finished they were checking COM's and Percy pressed a few buttons on her PDA.

"That should just about do it." Percy said when she finished.

"That it should." Marcus said as Percy started putting her tools and gadgets back into her bag. He was leaning against the wall next to her. "You did a great job."

"So did you." Percy said.

"But you did most off it." Marcus argued.

"No I didn't." She shot back.

"Um… Yes you did, you always do." He said starting to take an angry tone.

"What are you talking about. Why do you have to make everything into an argument." She shook her head.

"No I don't." He protested. They were both yelling now.

"Yes you do." She glared at him. "God. If I knew coming back would mean I just end up spending all my time fighting with you. I wouldn't have co-

Just then the ship shook sending Percy up against the wall, hitting her head hard. The shaking stopped and Percy stood up putting her hand to her head. There was a little bit of blood where she had hit it.

"Are you OK Percy." He asked concerned. He instantly forgot the argument they were in the middle of. Marcus reached out to touch her head where it was bleeding.

She pushed his hand away "I'm fine really." She looked at him with an icy glare. "Car what is going on?"

"It seems to me that an electromagnetic pulse of some sort has hit us." The AI responded in his usual official tone.

"Ok we're on our way to the bridge. Where are Travis and Callie?" Marcus asked as he and Percy headed to the Bridge. On the way there, the ship shook again sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Travis and Callie are not aboard the Tulip at the moment." Caravadgeio answered as Marcus stood up. Percy was still on the floor. She started to get up slowly.

"Maybe not quite as fine as you thought eh Percy." Marcus said while helping her up.

When Percy was standing she pushed Marcus away. She hated having people help her. "What do you mean Travis and Callie aren't aboard? "She asked. Her head was spinning and she was about to fall over but she still managed to keep going. Her and Marcus started walking again towards the bridge.

"Well a few hours ago." Car was telling them as they went. "They were in Travis's room and now they are not."

"This is not making any sense" Marcus said. "We'll deal with that later though. What is this electromagnetic pulse that is hitting us?"

"I do not know. Although I do know that if and when it hits again the Tulip could be left without any computer systems whatsoever."

"And this means?" Rudalpho came running up behind them as they reached the bridge.

"That everything will shut down." Marcus said.

"And the only thing working will be life support." Percy finished.

"There is a way to fix it right?" Rudalpho said nervously.

"Well I could start rerouting things." Percy walked over to the main controls and pressed a few buttons.

"So they can work off of charged up energy, but that would also limit our time for life support. Considering that both would be running off of secondary power-sources." Marcus added. While walking over to help her. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I can reroute power from other systems. The power is still there even if the computers don't work. The computers just direct it in the right direction." She started pressing buttons wildly. Then stopped. "Can you work on it from here Marcus? I need to do some rewiring." He nodded and before she could exit the bridge. He said plainly.

"Oh and Percy, Be careful."

"I'll try." With that she left running off down the corridor.

Rudalpho shrugged. "I guess you guys have got it under control so I'll just get myself a drink." He left.

:::::""""":::::

Travis blinked awake. Callie's head was on his shoulder still. They had sat down and he guessed that they had just fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and realized that they had been gone from the tulip for hours.

"Callie wake up." He nudged her. She started to stir.

"Hmm. What?" she mumbled.

"We've been gone for hours." He told her. She sat up. He stood up and helped her up as well. "We should go back now." He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek again. They were back on the tulip once again.

:::::""""":::::

Percy furiously pulled off a panel covering some wires and started pulling on the ones that she needed to reroute. She had to get this to work because the next pulse could hit any minute and she really didn't want to lose the Tulip not to mention her friends that all lived aboard. Except Travis and Callie who had mysteriously disappeared. And if she was going to suffocate to death, she would have to tell Marcus how she felt. She couldn't do that though; she wasn't ready yet.

When she finished with that set of wires, she stood up and ran down the corridor to another panel concealing more wires. Her head still throbbed from the first pulse but she had to go on. Everyone was counting on her.

"Marcus," she said loudly while pulling at more wires. "How's it going on your end?" she finished at this panel and stood up.

Marcus' voice came through the Com system. "I'm trying my best and not getting anywhere. But what ever you're doing seems to be doing wonders. Most of the auxiliary systems seem to be rerouted." Percy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Try accessing the Key program route files. Maybe you can do something that way." She was at the engine room now pulling on wires. Before she could suggest something else, a wire by her shoulder sparked burning her arm. She gasped in pain.

"What is it. What's wrong." She could hear his worried voice.

"It's only a spark don't worry." She retorted.

"I thought I told you to be careful." He said.

"Yes well I tried." She connected two wires and the lights flickered.

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough." His voice was getting a little angry. That's when Rudalpho's voice intervened.

"Why are you two always bickering like sodden siblings. I feel like I'm bloody babysitting." He said.

"Because bickering is fun." Percy and Marcus said simultaneously.

The ship jolted violently sending everyone to the ground. And everything went black.

A/N: so was this one long enough. Sorry it took so long. I just started high school this year and it's so much more work. I don't feel like I have any time anymore.

Anyway I'll try my best to get another one up sometime but I'm not making any promises.


End file.
